This invention relates to games, and more specifically to board games which have a playing surface and playing pieces which are deployed thereon. Many such games are designed to simulate real life action sports such as football, golf, horse racing or auto racing. In most such cases the simulation of the sport is at best superficial. Usually, the movement of the pieces is determined at least in part by some element of chance such as the throw of dice or draw of cards. Also in most such cases a given set of pieces is used and those pieces are actually moved from one location to another over the game board. Such movement of the pieces destroys any historical record of the game and makes it impossible to critique past plays as the game progresses. Furthermore, most board games provide only one configuration of playing surface such as a single race track or football field. Thus after playing the game many times it becomes somewhat routine and dull since once a good strategy is developed, then the game loses much of its challenge and any remaining challenge becomes increasingly dependent on the change element of the game.